


Second Chances

by StarrySummers04



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Canonical Character Death, Child Death, Gay Sam Wilson, M/M, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Rating May Change, a character is found to be pregnant after their death, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Sam and Bucky spend the night together prior to the fight at the airport, when it is discovered that Bucky is pregnant, T'Challa won't freeze him. Bucky now has to tell Steve and Sam about the baby, all whilst they're still in hiding.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Past Sam Wilson/Riley - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

“I’ll be fine, Steve. You can’t watch out for me your entire life.” Bucky smiled.

“I know. At least you’ll be safe here until we can figure out something more permanent.” Steve replied.

“You go, I don’t want you to see me getting frozen. I trust T’Challa and you should too.” Bucky stated.

“Forgive me for wanting to protect my best friend. We’ve both been through so much, both together and apart, you more than anyone. I just want you to be safe.” Steve frowned, pulling Bucky in for a hug before letting him go and leaving the lab.

* * *

“Everything okay?” Sam asked as Steve joined him outside the lab in Wakanda.

“I don’t want to leave him, I know you don’t like him but he’s still my childhood best friend, he looked out for me when I had no one else and I need him.” Steve responded. Sam just nodded, not feeling the need to admit to Steve that he’d slept with Bucky before they fought Tony and went to Siberia. I mean, they weren’t friends, but Sam wouldn’t say he disliked Bucky. Definitely wouldn’t say he disliked the man, if he truly felt that way then he never would have slept with Bucky. “Let’s go, we need to get back to America. I don’t know what we’re going to do once we get there considering we’re still fugitives, but we’ll figure something out.”

“Don’t you want to stay here a bit longer first, lay low?” Sam checked.

“I’d rather not stay considering Bucky is here. I can’t be so close and be unable to spend time with him. It hurts.” Steve replied. 

“That’s understandable.” Sam commented. Sam didn’t really want to leave Bucky either, he guessed it was because of what happened with losing Riley. Steve had been given a second chance with his best friend, Sam wished he could have been too.

* * *

“So, Sergeant Barnes-” T’Challa began.

“Please call me Bucky, or James.” Bucky corrected.

“My apologies, Bucky, I was hoping we could get a blood and urine sample just to check everything is okay before we put you in Cryo.” T’Challa explained.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Bucky smiled, he felt much better now that he was going into Cryo until they could figure out how to stop him turning into a brainwashed assassin by saying a few words in Russian. After getting the samples, the lab technicians studied them immediately. “So, is everything okay?” Bucky asked. Everyone in the lab had gone frighteningly quiet when evaluating his blood and urine samples.

“Sergeant Barnes-” T’Challa began.

“Please call me Bucky. Or James.” Bucky reminded him.

“I feel this is a rather formal matter, Sergeant Barnes.” T’Challa responded.

“Why do I get the feeling that whatever you are about to say isn’t good?” Bucky asked.

“This is going to sound very rude and prying, but I promise I have a good reason.” T’Challa responded.

“Please just ask me already.”

“Are you sexually active?” T’Challa winced.

“Yeah.” Bucky replied, not batting an eye. He wasn’t bothered in the slightest, after everything HYDRA had done to him, he didn’t really consider a question like that to be prying.

“Perhaps I should be more specific. Have you been on the receiving end of anal intercouse in the last few weeks?” T’Challa continued. Bucky squirmed slightly on the medical bed where he was seated, the memories flooding his mind again. They were good memories, fond memories. If the HYDRA influence on his mind wasn’t still there then Bucky could see himself wanting to be with Sam, easily.

“What’s with all the questions? Can you just get to the point?”

“You are pregnant, Sergeant Barnes. About 5 weeks along, I would say. The baby was likely conceived around 2 or 3 weeks ago.” T’Challa explained. Bucky’s brain felt like it had short-circuited. Steve was going to have a lot to say about this, that’s for sure. “My team is not comfortable putting you in cryo whilst you are pregnant. We wouldn’t expect there to be any adverse effects but we can’t guarantee it.”

“That’s fine. I wouldn’t want to deny the other father the opportunity to be with their baby, anyway. Not with what he’s been through.” Can you get in touch with Steve and ask him to come back? And to bring Sam Wilson?” Bucky asked.

“Of course, now, I don’t know what you’ll be wanting to do when they get here but until then, we’ve set up a room for you to stay in. There’s not much in the room but it’s your own private space.” T’Challa offered.

“Thank you. Considering all the time I’ve spent with HYDRA, and the fact that I was in the army during a war before that. I’m positive it’s perfect.” Bucky smiled. He really appreciated everything the Wakandan King was doing for him. Bucky allowed himself to be led to his room whilst T’Challa got in touch with Steve.

* * *

Steve and Sam were hiding in an old, abandoned building because somehow, that’s what their lives had come to. “I’m still really sorry about dragging you back into this mess, Sam.” Steve apologised.

“Stop apologising! Sure, being on the run from the US government isn’t exactly ideal, but the time since I met you has been two of the best years of my life and I wouldn’t change it in any way.” Sam replied.

“What was the best?” Steve asked, curiously.

“What do you mean?”

“You said they were two of the best, not the best two. Understandably of course. So, I’m curious as to what better things have happened. Although, it’s not difficult to beat life right now.”

“Riley.” Sam stated.

“Your wingman?” Steve checked.

“My husband.” Sam corrected. Steve’s eyes widened in shock. He didn’t care about Sam’s preference for male companionship, Bucky preferred men, too. It just came as a surprise. “Marrying him was the best thing in my life. We were serving our last tour when he was killed. We had talked about potentially starting a family - both of us were only children so we wanted more than one. It was only after they’d done Riley’s autopsy that I found out he was already pregnant. I lost the love of my life and my child that day.” 

Steve didn’t have any words he could possibly say to Sam that would make any difference. Instead, he chose to put a gentle hand on Sam’s shoulder as a sign of comfort and friendship. Steve was saved from the awkward and depressing silence when his phone started to ring. “Hello?” He asked as he accepted the call. There was no caller ID, which made him slightly nervous in case it was Tony ringing him to try and track where he was.

“Captain Rogers, I hope both yourself and Mr Wilson are well.” T’Challa greeted. Steve let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding at hearing the King’s voice.

“Yes, thank you, King T’Challa, we hope you are too.” Steve wished. Sam perked up when Steve mentioned that it was the King of Wakanda on the phone. He’d been wanting to ask about Bucky but hadn’t wanted it to be obvious. Not that he particularly thought Steve would be able to deduce that they had slept together.

“Things are well here, if not a bit odd. Sergeant Barnes has requested for both you and Mr Wilson to return to Wakanda.” T’Challa informed him.

“Both of us? I thought he was going into cryo. Why does he need us back?” Steve asked.

“I wouldn’t feel comfortable telling you over the phone, Captain Rogers. Besides, it should be Sergeant Barnes who tells you.” T’Challa replied, hanging up the phone.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked.

“We’re going back to Wakanda.” Steve answered.


	2. Chapter 2

“Steve, I don’t suppose you have any idea as to why we’re heading back to Wakanda? It’s been less than a week since we left.” Sam asked on the way back to Wakanda.

“King T’Challa wouldn’t tell me. But by the sounds of it, Bucky isn’t going into cryo after all.” Steve replied.

“There’s got to be a very good reason for that.” Sam reasoned.

“I know, I’m just very worried. I hope he’s okay.” Steve said, needing to voice his concerns. He didn’t know that his concerns were going to have an effect on Sam.

“Me, too.” Sam agreed.

“Why do you hope he’s okay?” Steve asked.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Sam asked, he was a decent human even if he didn’t have ulterior motives for wanting to know. “He’s important to you and you’ve both been through so much. At least you have each other, even after all this time. Besides, I’d like to think we’re kind of friends.”

“Kind of?” Steve asked.

“We seem to get on well enough, but just because I consider him to be a friend doesn’t mean he feels the same. He might hate me. I don’t know.” Sam offered. Steve shrugged, the explanation made sense, but Bucky had always made friends easily, so he couldn’t see him not being friends with Sam. But, at the same time, his closest friend had been through so much recently, a really short time as far as Bucky was concerned - it may have been 70 years but out of the ice, Bucky had only lived through a few months but he had been through hell in that time so it would make sense if he was more closed off to people now.

* * *

It was late when they arrived in Wakanda and both Steve and Sam were exhausted but they needed to see Bucky. Princess Shuri asked them to wait for her brother to arrive, he was talking to Bucky when he arrived but Bucky immediately noticed Sam and Steve and ran up to his best friend.

“Bucky!” Steve exclaimed, pulling his best friend into a hug.

“Hey, Stevie. It’s good to see you again.” Bucky smiled, pulling away from the hug. “Hey Wilson.”

“Hey Barnes.” Sam smirked, accepting the handshake that was as far as Bucky was willing to go in public.

“Bucky, what’s going on?” Steve asked.

“Actually, I need to talk to Wilson, first.” Bucky grimaced. Steve was going to have so many questions.

“What?” Steve asked.

“You heard what I said, Stevie.” Bucky rolled his eyes and led Sam away from Steve and to his room. 

“I don’t suppose you know what any of this is about?” Steve asked T’Challa as he watched Sam and Bucky walk away from him. Steve was glad that his two closest friends seemed to be getting on. T’Challa smiled, seeing Sam and Bucky walk away from him. His panther senses could tell that they were so close to just reaching out and taking each other’s hand but didn’t want to in front of Steve, that or he was presuming that was how they felt. It wouldn’t be difficult to assume what they were thinking. T’Challa didn’t need to be told that Sam was the other father, Bucky wouldn’t have wanted him to be the first he spoke to unless that was the reason. Bucky’s face had lit up when finding out about the baby and the man had gently caressed his currently non-existent bump when he told T’Challa that he wanted to keep the baby.

“I do, but at the same time I don’t, Captain Rogers. Things are a little complicated and I can’t tell you because it is not my secret to tell, but I have my assumptions.” T’Challa replied, making Steve feel even more confused than he already did. “I have a feeling you are going to be staying here for a while, would you like a tour?”

“Sounds good to me. Thank you, King T’Challa.” Steve smiled.

“Please, call me T’Challa, there is no need for such formality, Captain Rogers.” T’Challa smiled, holding a hand out and gesturing for Steve to start walking.

“Then you better call me Steve.”

~

As soon as the door to his room was shut, Sam had pushed Bucky up against it and joined their lips.

“Sammy…” Bucky moaned. He then pulled away from the kiss. “Wait, we need to talk first.”

“What’s up, Jamie?” Sam asked.

“I’m not going back into cryo for the foreseeable future, maybe never.”

“Why? And why did you need me and Steve to come back?” Sam questioned. Bucky pressed another quick kiss to Sam’s lips, he then took a very deep breath, feeling very nervous about telling Sam.

“I’ll be completely honest with you here, Sammy. I’m absolutely terrified - never been more scared in my life but I want this. I have never been more sure of anything.” Bucky rambled.

“Jamie, what are you talking about?” Sam asked. Bucky had carefully led him away from the door and made sure that he was sat down before starting to ramble. Sam just wanted to know what was going on. Steve must have so many questions right now, probably more than Sam did. Bucky took a deep breath.

“I’m pregnant.” He revealed. Sam felt as though everything froze for a moment as his brain registered what Bucky had just said. He then reached forwards and pulled Bucky into the tightest hug he felt able to give the pregnant man.

“I’m gonna be a dad?” Sam whispered. Bucky nodded, pulling away from the hug to look at Sam. Sam was beaming and Bucky couldn’t help smiling, too. Sam wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist and joined their lips once again. “Thank you.” Sam added. Bucky smiled even brighter at that. “Thank you so much for telling me.”

“Of course I needed to tell you. As soon as T’Challa told me, my first thought was that I needed you back here so that I could tell you. You trusted me enough to tell me about what happened with Riley, the least I could do was tell you about this baby.” Bucky expanded. Sam pulled him into another kiss.

“I want to be with you. Properly.” Sam stated.

“Really?”

“I want us to be a family, Jamie. You mean a lot to me, even though we hardly know each other. I want to get to know you better, our lives are going to be connected no matter what.” Sam smiled.

“I want to be with you, too.” Bucky replied, allowing Sam to pulling him in tightly for another hug, pressing another quick kiss to his lips. As it was late, Bucky sent a text to T’Challa, as the King had kindly given him a phone and Shuri had shown him how to use it, letting him know that he was going to bed and would catch up with Steve in the morning. “I’m going to go to bed, I’m very tired already.” 

“I’ll leave you be.” Sam smiled, making to back out of the room.

“Stay.” Bucky requested, biting his bottom lip.

“Of course I will.” They both stripped down before climbing into bed, Sam wrapping Bucky up in his arms. It didn't take long before they were both fast asleep, looking forwards to what the future had in store.


End file.
